


The Brylar Chronicles

by Fanfic_Writer1208



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Brylar - Freeform, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Writer1208/pseuds/Fanfic_Writer1208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Focusing on what could be a possible developing relationship between Bree and Skylar. A Multi-Chapter Story, each Chapter set after the end of each new episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's What's Important

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Femslash story, so do not read if you have any problems with this.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force. The Characters and some plot points are not my own either, all rights go to Disney...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Episode 1 - Will most likely contain Spoilers!

_Bree's POV:_

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us, let's get some sleep." Chase tells the team, causing all of us raise from our seats and head up the small set of stairs to bed. Just as I reach Mine and Skylar's Room on the left of the corridor, I hear Mr Davenport command 'lights off' as the hallway and living room behind me fall into darkness. 

 _'I wonder if I will be able to sleep through Skylar's snoring this time'_ I think to myself as I turn the door handle. I open the door to be greeted with the dim lighting of our room, a faint shade of purple from my capsule tinting the lighting. On the right side of the room is a Double bed for Skylar, with a Black coloured comforter laying on top, accompanied by an oak wood dresser and bronze lamp. My capsule stands on the left side of the room, surrounded by a Black painted dresser of its own which has a handful of photographs of me and my family arranged on top. Like I said, it doesn't matter where we are, we'll always be a team.

Skylar's sat on the end of her bed, staring at our shared oak closet which stands directly opposite her. I turn around and close the door quietly so that I don't disturb the boys who are most likely _already_ asleep. I turn around quietly, noting that Skylar has not yet registered my presence. Even when I walk past my capsule towards her bed, she doesn't even shift a muscle. 

I examine our closet, there's nothing there  _that_ interesting, only a few super cute pairs of boots that I will most likely 'borrow' at some point. 

'Skylar? Are you alright?' I ask as I move to the bed and sit down next to her. ' _Whoa, this bed is comfy, now I understand why she got so mad about being dragged out of here earlier on!'_

I turned my head to look at Skylar, still nothing. ' _This calls for drastic methods.'_

I crawl behind her on the bed and sit my knees. _'Here we go'_  I raise my hands above her shoulders and quickly, but lightly, slam them down onto her shoulders, trying to jolt her to her senses.

What I was not expecting however was for her to grab my arms and send me flying over her shoulder to the floor where I landed flat on my back.  _'Ok, that hurt.'_

"Oh! Bree, It's just you." She exclaimed to me in relief. " I am so sorry, I was lost in thought and I guess I'm a bit on edge after the whole Roman and Riker ordeal earlier on." She bends down and offers me a hand up.

"You're Just a bit on edge?" I state exasperated before I accept her help and raise myself to the bed. 

She cringes and turns her head away from me. "I'm honestly sorry about that." She apologies before turning to face me once more.

"Don't worry about it. I have 2 annoying brothers, I'm used to it by now." I chuckle, which causes a smile to appear on Skylars lips. I know the smile isn't sincere though, there were different emotions hidden in her eyes. Regret? Hurt? Sadness? All 3? I remain silent while studying these various emotions as they flash across her brown orbs.

"What was it you asked me?" she asks.

"I was just going to ask if you were alright?"

She breathes a heavy sigh "Well I'm alright, I guess. I think today's just been a bit too much. What, with Mighty Med Destroyed a day ago, This new Team, Being attacked by Shape shifters. I guess it's just taken a lot out of me." She shakily admits as tears start to form in her eyes. 

_'That can't be it. There must be something else to this.'_

"Skylar, are you sure that's it? Is there something else you're not telling me?" I question. My concern for her growing by the second as she holds back her tears and lowers her head to look at her hands which are neatly folded upon her lap. 

"Skylar... Please, I know we haven't been friends for long, but I've already decided I don't like seeing you like this". I tell her my eyes softening as I take one of her hands in mine.

"I know, sorry Bree,  I just feel.. useless and vulnerable. I don't have any powers any more, I can't be much help to an Elite Force like this. I mean, I got captured on the first day! I would be dead without you all saving me. How will I last much longer without my powers, especially if Roman and Riker are growing stronger each day!" She exclaims. 

After her outburst I'm a little taken back. ' _How can Skylar think that about herself? She is as good as a member as me in the team!'_

"Oh, Skylar." I whisper to her. I remove my grasp on her hand and move my hand up to her chin, gently raising her head to meet my gaze.

"You are the most powerful girl that I know, with or without your powers. I promise you that I we will get them back for you one day, until then you still have your amazing fighting skills and your Calderian physiology. You are much more than your powers and you should know that I will always be there to protect you, no matter what." I tell her without breaking eye contact for a second.

I remain with my hand under her chin as her eyes search mine for any indication that I am lying to her, which I'm not.

She eventually blinks slowly, I hope taking in everything I just said. A solitary tear starts to fall down her cheek, so I raise my other hand to catch it with my thumb and gentle wipe it away.

Her lips curl up into a small smile "Thank you Bree." She tells me sincerely. 

We both stay in our positions for a good amount of time, neither of us make the effort to move. After some time of comfortable silence, Skylar lets out a quiet yawn.

"Chase is right, We should get some sleep, you must be shattered." I tell her while moving my hands slowly away from her. 

I sit, waiting for her to agree. It takes her a minute to register what I had just told her, proving my point. She subtly shakes her head as if clearing it of her thoughts.

"Er. Yeah, I am tired. I could use sleep." she says while standing up and turning towards the side of the bed not blocked by the dresser. I follow her lead and stand up, heading towards by capsule. I can't help but note the feeling in my stomach from our moments of closeness a few minutes ago. 

"Wait" I hear her whisper as I stop short in opening the door to my capsule. I turn around to see her jog towards me from her side of the room.

I catch her with my arms wrapped around her slim fitted waist as she drapes her arms around the back of my shoulders trapping me in a hug.

"Good Night Bree." She smiles as she pulls away from me. 

I smile back at her. "Good Night Skylar." I tell her before we both turn back around and I enter my capsule. 

While I'm standing here, all the images of today are flashing through my mind, Meeting the team, Roman and Riker, Skylar being captured, our first victory selfie, Roman and Riker escaping, Me and Skylar. My brain rests upon the image of the hug we shared just a few seconds before as I feel my lips curling up to form a smile.

I will always protect Skylar, she is very important, not just to the team but to myself as well. I can't explain the feeling, it's different from how I care about Kaz, Oliver or even Chase, all I know is that I will always be there for her.

I can feel my body relaxing as I arrive to the brink of sleep. Just as I am drifting off, I hear the snores start to emit from Skylars bed.

Maybe the snoring isn't as bad as I previously thought, I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually. Plus even if I don't, at least I know Skylar is here and she is safe, because after all, that's what's important.


	2. I'm Glad You're Here With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Episode 2

_Bree's POV_

'I think I'm going to Daven-Puke' I state to my father figure before following after Skylar as she takes a seat in our tiny, yet lovable kitchen.  
I continue to drink my Strawberry smoothie as I sit down next to her.

_My stomach is still sore from her 'bonding' with me all day. It did hurt slightly, but in a way, it was kind of sweet. After all it was her way of showing she wanted to bond with me, just in a different way than I'm used to._

My mind wanders off to what Kaz said about her earlier, 'Beautiful, Friendly and Incredibly Violent'. _That is definitely an accurate description_ , 'She must really like you.' _I sense the same feeling build up in my stomach from last night._  

_But I'm sure all these feelings are normal about having a new sister, right?_

"Bree?" Her gentle voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning to face her on my stool. My hand absent-mindedly rubbing my stomach.

"I aske-. Oh, did I hurt you that badly?" She asked, cutting herself off once she caught sight of my hand. Her eyes filled with guilt as she furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Oh. no,no,no. Skylar it's fine. I'm just used to seeing Chase being thrown around all the time. I'm not really used to being thrown around myself." I admit, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure?" She asks, placing her hand on mine which is resting on top of the counter.

"Yeah." A slight warmth starts to spread across my face as I stare at the unexpected contact.

"Alright then." She replies giving my hand a slight squeeze before slowly moving hers away.

"What did you ask me before?" I ask, lifting my head to look at her as I sip on my beverage.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would, maybe, help me adjust more into the real world. I still feel lost here in Centium City and since we'll be spending alot of time here, I figured it would be best for me to adjust properly into the new team and I thought who better to help me than you." Skylar tells me, evidently becoming somewhat nervous near the end as she brings the straw to her lips and practically inhales the remainder of her smoothie in 2 seconds flat.

"Skylar. Of course I'll help you. The first thing you need to learn is that there is nothing to be ashamed about asking for mine or anyone else's help." I smile as I place my now empty smoothie cup on the counter.  
  
"Right, Nothing to be ashamed of." She confirms to herself still facing downwards. "I guess I've still got alot to learn then huh?" she sighs to me, unsure of what to do with her hands which are fiddling with the straw of her empty smoothie cup.

"Oh. So much." I honestly tell her before I slowly move my right hand in her direction, under her chin and carefully lift her head up. "But we will learn all of it together."

She sends another of her _beautiful_ smiles towards me. We both fall silent and I feel Skylar's eyes searching my face as I absent-mindedly do the same.

_If there has to be someone that I will learn and grow with, I'm happy that it's her._

"Bree." She breaks the silence, before latching her arms around my back. "I'm glad you're here with me." She tells me, pulling me into one of her hugs.

"I'm glad that you're here with me too Skylar." I tell her as we stay like this. My chin resting on her shoulder.

_**'BOOM!'** _

"Ahh!"

The sudden noises from behind cause us to jump apart and off of our stools.

I turn around to see smoke emitting from one of the chairs in the sitting room and my brother frantically spraying it with a fire extinguisher.

"Kaz!" Skylar chides.

I turn my attention to the young superhero. "Sorry." He shrugs. "I was actually just trying to swat a fly.." He chuckles to himself.

"With a fire grenade?" I question, raising my eyebrows.

"Of course not." He states like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was using Skylars hairbrush. Running around after it tired me out, so I yawned again and here we are." He states holding up said hairbrush with the dead fly splattered on it.

"You used my hairbrush!" Skylar exclaims.

"Well, I wasn't going to use _mine_ was I?" Kaz retorts.

"That's it!" Skylar roars as she charges forwards.

Causing Kaz to give out a somewhat feminine scream before bolting into the Hydro-lift.

Acting quickly, I run forwards and grab Skylar by the waist, stopping and causing her to struggle but soon give up trying to wriggle free of my grasp.

"Lesson 1." I whisper in her ear trying to make it so Chase doesn't hear us over the sound of the fire extinguisher. "How to get back at annoying brothers."

I release my grip on her as she turns around, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Now were talking!" She exclaims happily to me, a mischievous grin spreading across both our features.

We both turn our heads to look at Chase, who just so happens to have finished saving the chair and has turned his attention to us.

"Oh no." He states tiredly before discarding the extinguisher and racing out of the front door.

Skylar and I turn to each other, grin and nod in agreement before sprinting after him.

_I'm so glad that she's here with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed the Second Chapter! I'm not that good of a writer, but I tried my best.  
> Once again, Feel free to comment any opinions and ideas below and...  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos!  
> Thanks Again -Fanfic_Writer1208 x


	3. I'll be there too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode 3.

**Bree's POV:**

"Hey, Hey Guys? Guys! What are you doing? I'm still out here! Guys!! Comeback!!" I yell after my team as they leave the penthouse.  
_They're gone. They left, to who knows where, and left me behind. I can't believe even Chase forgot about me!_

I sigh to myself and turn around to face the empty space of the terrace surrounding me.

I glance up to the open window which Kaz flew into. _If only I could reach it somehow... Oh right, I have suer agility, duh. I seriously need t_ _o stop forgetting my bionic abilities._ _That window leads straight into Skylar and I's room, I kept meaning to shut it but right now I'm glad_ _I didn't._

I walk near the edge of the terrace taking in a deep breath and with a running jump, I leap at the wall, successfully sticking to it a good three-quarters up. _Now I just need to leap up into the window._

I position myself as I have done previously throughout training simulators in the lab with Adam and Chase. _Alight Bree, on three._  
_One, Two... **Three.**_

I leap up towards the window using my super speed, perfectly If I do say so myself. However, what was not so perfect was the way my foot slips  against the wall, causing me to skid and come crashing down onto the floor. 

 _Ow, Okay. That hurt._ I hiss as pain spreads throughout my ankle from my landing. I'm really hoping that I've only sprained it.

I crawl towards the door and lean my back against it. It looks like that I will be here a while after all.

'Oh hey Bree, how was you're evening?'  
'Oh y'know, just great. Spent it locked out on a terrace in the freezing cold with nothing to do and nothing to eat, while my team is wherever, doing whatever with out me.' I whine out into the silence.

I remain sat in silence, nothing but the white noise of the bustling Centium city below me filling the night. The icy city winds soon kick up and begin to nip at my arms which are only covered with my thin jumper. The gusts send chills up my spine, causing me to carefully bring my knees up to my chest to conserve heat energy. _Thank you Mr Davenport for teaching us that old survival trick._

I _seriously can't believe Kaz would do that to me though! He should know that I'm still locked outside. It's a good thing that I'm bionic_ _or else I would probably freeze to death out here after so long._

The winds somehow manage to decrease in temperature, my chattering teeth as evidence, and so I fold my arms around my knees, trying to gain an even smaller surface area. 

_I guess that I really should invest in buying a new jacket at some point in the near future._

Becoming tired and the pain in my ankle increasing, I decide to quit trying and wait it out, resting my forehead on my arms. _They'll be back eventually, hopefully sooner rather than later._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skylar's POV:**

_Today's been great! Well, up until the part I almost died.. again Moving on, I have my powers back! I honestly didn't think the day would_ _come! and to top it off, I managed to use my newly regained powers to stop a pig from stealing Oliver's Video games!_

I'm currently on the way back from a tasteful, celebratory meal with Chase, Oliver and Kaz. _Ok, tasteful may be a slight exaggeration, but in fairness, Burger King is still better than some of the food back on Caldera._

_I didn't actually think we would be out all that long but it turns out Centium City is surprisingly busy of a Wednesday night._

I turn and smile to the others, "Tonight was great. Thanks guys."

"Hey, you should thank Chase since he was the one who got your powers back." Kaz tells me, patting said boy on the shoulder.

"Dude. Not cool." I catch Oliver murmur to Kaz before I turn to Chase myself.

"Yeah, Kaz is right. Thanks Chase, I owe you big time." I tell him as I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Eh. No problem, I am the smartest guy in the world." He shrugs knowingly as we separate, causing me to laugh as we enter the lobby of Davenport Tower.

"Oh Kaz. I know you love pressing every button but please don't." Oliver tells Kaz as we enter the Elevator, causing me and Chase to nod in agreement, before I press the button on the bottom of the panel for floor 110.

"Oh come on! What is wrong with you people? Why don't you see the fun in it? First Bree, Now you. I just-".

"Wait a minute!" Chase interrupts and looks around frantically.

"What is it?" I ask, becoming alarmed as my superhero instincts kick in, just in case his super senses had picked up something dangerous nearby.

"Where's Bree?" Chase asks slight worried, probably due to the fact that Roman and Riker are still on the run.

 _Thank Caldera that's all that was wrong... Actually come to think of it, **where is Bree?** I had a slight feeling inside I was missing something but _ _I guess I was so caught up in today, I didn't even notice her absence fully..._

"I haven't seen her all day." I tell Chase.

"Me neither" Oliver confirms to us, of course causing all eyes to turn to Kaz, who immediately breaks eye contact with us and remains silent as he rocks on his heels.

"Kaz, where's Bree?" I ask, standing in front of him commandingly with my hands upon my hips.

"Alright fine." He groans. "When we were being robbed by Petey and Mrs Ramsey, Bree and I were locked out on the terrace. I then flew up to the open window. I came down stairs and was assaulted by Petey and then you three came up in the Hydro-lift and caught them before we all went out to dinner."

"Wait. You left Bree out on the terrace!?" Oliver exclaims.

"Er. Yeah. But in my defence, you all forgot about her too." Kaz points out accusingly.

"Well in _my_ defence, I finally got my powers back after 2 years!" I state defensively.

"Guys!" Chase calls, grabbing our attention. "Bree's been locked outside for 3 hours now!" he exclaims before pounding the floor 110 button as if it will speed the elevator up.

_I must say, It's times like these which make me question his super intelligence. However I do hope that Bree is alright, I know I would feel somewhat guilty if she wasn't._

DING!

The doors shake me to my senses as they swipe open. I leg out of the elevator, fumbling with my key card while trying to unlock the front door.

BEEP.

The plain white door unlocks and opens up to reveal the inside of the penthouse. I immediately run through the living room towards the terrace as I hear Kaz sneak off upstairs, closely followed by Oliver and Chase.

I ignore them, too focused on helping Bree. I swipe my card to unlock the terrace door and ungracefully yank it open.

A THUMP! followed by a groan fills my ears.

I look down and see Bree lying on her back, pale and shivering on the floor.

"Oh Bree! I'm so sorry." I tell her before I kneel down next to her.

"It's alright. You didn't know." She breaths, voice hoarse. "You're going to have to help me up though, I may have injured myself before trying to get inside earlier."

I roll my eyes, _of course she has_. "What happened?" I questioned still crouching next to her.

"Tried to use my bionics to wall climb to our window, I slipped and fell landing on my ankle." she half shrugs.

"Right, ok." I lift her arm, with great difficulty, around my shoulder, despite her protests to move. I gently pull her to her feet as I stand and lead her over to the sofa which she soon collapses onto.

"Thanks Skylar." She tells me as I wrap a blanket carefully around her.

"No problem." I smile. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be. I just need to get my body, to well, actual body temperature and my ankle needs to rest." she chuckles lightly shivering once again.

"I'd get Kaz to light the fireplace for you, but I think it's best for everyone that I don't." I tell her trying to lighten the mood, and judging by the light laugh she produces, I'm guessing it's worked.

"Good shout. Next time I see him I'm going to put my bionic kick to a really good use." she threatens lightly.

I chuckle and sit down next to her.

"I have my powers back now. Chase found a way to get them back for me." I announce to her, breaking the comfortable silence which had formed.

Her head snaps up with a wide grin spread across her features. "Oh Skylar that's great! I knew you'd get them back!" she gushes before untangling herself from the blanket cocoon and wrapping me in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm really happy. I can finally contribute more to the team now as well!" I tell her as we separate.

"I'm really happy for you." She smiles at me while re-tangling herself into the blanket before grimacing slightly from the previous sudden movements of her ankle.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you weren't with us sooner, then you wouldn't have been left, locked outside alone." I tell her, creasing my brown into a frown. _I really do feel bad_ _about her being really cold and injured._

"Skylar, It's okay, I get it. You were distracted about your powers and that's totally alright. Plus I should have been more careful myself" She tells me, somehow snuggling further into the sofa.

"Thanks Bree, Are you still cold?" I smile relieved she's not really hurt too much.

"Just a bit."

"Here." I sit closer to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to hug up to me and place her head against my shoulder.

"Is that better?" I ask her quietly to not wake her out of her half asleep state.

"Yeah, Thanks." She mumbles against the blanket as she relaxes and closes her eyes.

I look down and watch her breathing fall heavier as she falls asleep. _I'll carry her upstairs using my super strength and help her_ _into her capsule later, I'll let her get some sleep first though._

I lightly rest my head on her's as I too close my eyes.

 _I care about Bree alot, however I can't help but think that it's not just because she's my 'sister'. I mean, is that all she is to me? After all, I_ _do treat her  and care for her differently than I do with the other girls on my planet. So I guess she does mean more to me than just a 'sister', but I_ _honestly can't place these feelings yet. I just really want to get settled into this new team and my powers again, bringing.. feelings.. into this_ _will just make it more confusingly hard_ _._

I open my eyes and glance down at Bree who is now sound asleep and I feel an uncontrollable grin spread across my face.

The only feeling I'm sure of is that since She told me that she will always be there for me, I've known that I'll always be there for her too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For the Late Update!  
> As always, I hope you Enjoyed it!  
> I'm sure you all know by now that I'm not the best writer but I do try :)  
> Leave a comment on your opinions or ideas, I'd love to hear your feedback.  
> As always please leave a Kudos if you enjoyed!  
> Thanks - Fanfic_Writer1208 x


	4. Chapter 4: Our Superhero Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Superhero Code, possible spoiler alert.

_ **Before you read:**   
_

_ **I have created a Wattpad account called 'rilaya-otp'. I will also post this story up on there as well as continuing on here. I have also created a Wattpad Brylar one-shot requests book for you to leave One-shot requests for the Brylar ship which I will then turn into actual one-shots. I will be most active on Wattpad if you want to get in contact with me.Thank you for reading this notice!  I hope to see you on Wattpad and AO3 soon & I hope you enjoy this chapter!** _

 

_Bree's POV:_

"Eh It's Ok, Skylar was going to ruin 'em anyway." I tell Oliver motioning to the said superhero who glares at me before stalking off, Oliver trailing behind her. I look down at my frozen and ruined designer zebra print boots. _How will I get out of these?_

I try to break out using my super speed, only for my torso to move at the speed while my feet remain frozen in Olivers ice.

The force causes my knees to buckle as I fall forwards to the floor. I suck in air through gritted teeth as my hands make contact with the hard ground.

"Great. Just Great." I gasp to myself before I push off my now red hands, back into a standing position.

_What am I going to do now?_ I sigh to myself, closing my eyes and bowing my head in defeat.

"Bree?" I snap my head up and look over my shoulder to the source of the sound. Skylar. I remain silent as I watch her approach me, turning my head to remain eye contact as she walks directly in front me.

"Are you still stuck?" She asks me, a small smirk plastered on her face and a hint of humor laced in her voice.

"Oh no. Of course not. I just felt like standing here all day." I retort with my usual sarcasm.

"So then that's a yes." She chuckles placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't even feel my feet anymore." I sigh back in admittance, an involuntairy smile sneaking onto my features from her laughter.

"Do you want me to get you out? I have heat vision if you want me to melt the ice?" She asks me, slightly tilting her head to the right awaiting my answer.

"Please." I nod to her, still feeling slightly ashamed that I couldn't solve this myself.

"Okay" She smiles at me before taking a few steps backwards and directing her line of sight to my feet.

I remain watching her for a few minutes, she glances at my expectant face before reverting her gaze back towards my footwear. I watch her relaxed breath become sharper and more ragged after about a minute. Tears soon begin to build up in her eyes. Eyebrows furrowing and her shoulders drooping from the upright position they were in mere minutes before. It was almost as if something had just sucked the happiness right out of her.

I feel a frown of my own become plastered on my face, concerned for the person whom I am closest to.

"Skylar?" I ask her, my voice soft.

"Bree." She breathes out my name in return, her eyes fixated downwards.

"Skylar, look at me." My assertive tone causes her to follow my words. Her head rises slowly until her eyes meet mine.

A storm. That's all I can see. A storm of conflict and hurt swirling around in the hazel of her eyes.

"Oh Skylar, What is it?" I ask her, my tone changing immediately to feeling troubled for the girl in front of me.

"I..I can't. I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did." She admits lips trembling as she tries to conceal a sob which would most likely be fighting to join the tears which are now slowly falling down her face.

"Skylar.."-I begin but it didn't take long before the chocked sob escapes her throat and for her to rush towards me, burying herself in my arms. My shoulder gradually becomes damp from her falling tears as she hides her face into the crook of my neck. I gently rest my head against hers as I slowly rock her back and forth, as best I could anyway. 

Her breathing eventually begins to slow and even out.

"Skylar." I whispered, "Sometimes, it only takes someone to believe in you. I believe in you and so you should believe in yourself too." I explain slowly, rubbing gentle circles on her upper back as comfort to the superhero in my arms.

"I'm Sorry Bree. I really am." She apologises as she gathers herself together and ends our embrace. "Oh and thank you Bree." She tells me, a light shade of red growing across her face and down her neck as the corners of her mouth lift up in a smile.

"It's no problem at all Skylar." I tell her as I collect one of her hands in mine, a sudden light pink glow forms across my own face from our contact.

"Are you ready to give it another go?" I ask, squeezing her hand for encouragement.

"Yeah, I guess.." She sniffles moving backwards once more.

She glances at me once more before returning her gaze back to my feet, with a deep breath her hazel eyes begin to turn pink before a bright line of concentrated energy shoots out of them and into the ice block surrounding my feet. The ice block begins to glow crimson and the heat surrounding my feet gradually becomes more noticeable as  the ice block melts.

With her eyes turning back to their normal shade, Skylar's smile grows as she spots the successful result of her powers.

"I did it!" She exclaims, her smile widening even more as she slowly bobs up  and down with excitement.

"I knew you could do it." I smile back to her, stepping forwards out of the melted ice puddle.

However, what I was not expecting was for my feet to still be completely numb, sending me to the floor as soon I stepped forwards. Luckily a pair of slender arms swiftly wrapped their way around my waist to stop my fall.

"Careful there." Skylar whispers to me as she helps me stand up again and then shifts her arms so she is supporting my shoulders to help guide me towards the sofa.

"Thanks Skylar." I whisper in return as I carefully sit down and slowly begin to massage my slightly blue, ice cold feet to help get the circulation flowing again.

"Any time." She smiles resting her hand lightly on my knee, _Why do I keep getting this weird but unusually happy feeling in my stomach when we have_ _moments like this? It is all so confusing..._

"I guess that's our code." Skylar states, breaking the silence and gaining my attention. I raised an eyebrow as a signal for her to carry on,

"Y'know, a code that states we would do Anything for each other at Any time." she clarifies, her  eyes shining bright with hope.

I smile warmly back at Skylar as I understand how much this means to her. "Yeah, I really like the sound of that". I tell her.

"Then it's _Our_ Superhero Code.." Skylar tells me as she hooks her left arm through my right and grins.

_I have no idea what is to come in our lives, but I do know that I will do anything to for Skylar. Any time at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! I will work hard to get the next chapters out as soon as I can!  
> I had pretty bad writers block but I'm pretty sure I've over came that so let the updating commence!  
> Feel free to leave a comment with any criticism or suggestions.  
> If you enjoyed please leave a Kudos!  
> Remember my Wattpad is: @rilaya-otp  
> Thanks  
> Fanfic_Writer1208 :)x


	5. No Need For Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of Brylar Chronicles. Set after Episode Need For Speed.

**_Skylar’s POV:_ **

‘Oh I’m gonna make this work!’ Douglas states while standing in one of the old rejected mission suits, looking over the different aspects of the suit he is wearing. We all turn our heads to get a better look at the suit ourselves, staring at him in silence.

‘mmh. No you’re not.’ Bree tells him, breaking the silence with a small smile gracing her lips as she shakes her head lightly. Her words cause a smile of my own to form on my face, it makes me happy when I see Bree like this, so happy and carefree.

‘Well, good luck bud.’ Kaz sniggers while patting Douglas’ shoulder before slipping out behind him back into the penthouse, Oliver following suit as the two superheroes spark up a conversion about one of their most recent video game discoveries. A small sigh of contentment passes my lips, some things never change, and for that I am truly grateful.

I shift my eyes to my left to look over towards the person whom I am now closest to. My eyes take in how well the new mission suit compliments her, the deep ocean blue directly favours the milky shade of her skin, her long brunette locks flow past her shoulders and rest on her back. Her hazel orbs shine as the moon light reflects off of them, causing my own to become lost.

_She is beautiful… wait what?_

Bree’s eyes are soon looking back into my own as she smiles warmly at me, the two of us remaining in our positions taking in the new found appearance of the other. All the while, the conversation which had begun between Chase and Douglas goes unnoticed by the both of us.

‘All I’m saying is that the mission suit I created is the better of the two!’ Chase states fairly loudly, causing Bree and I to break away from each other’s eyes in order to look over at the youngest bionic. The moment between us appearing to be inconspicuous to the two men, as the older of the two begins to walk past us towards Chase, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

‘You didn’t create that suit all by yourself! Kaz helped you as much as Oliver helped myself! In fact since I created you, I theoretically created that suit!’ Douglas exclaims as he comes to a stop in front of Chase.

I steal a glance over at Bree once more to find her with her full attention on the two and a bemused yet somewhat worried expression on her face.

 ‘So you’ll take credit for that but not for letting loose a mad man with bionics!?’ Chase snaps back.

‘Hey! He tricked me into giving him those bionics, something I wouldn’t have done if I wasn’t trying to captur-.’ The elder raises back only to be interrupted by Bree.

‘Hey! Enough! What matters if you both helped to create the final suits, so quit arguing with one another already.’ She exclaims, throwing her arms in the air as she does so, before turning swiftly back into the penthouse. I glance back at the boys once more before turning away and following Bree.

I walk in to the living room to search for Bree, intending to apologise for cheating in the race earlier today and for stealing her publicity. I her sat sat alone on the couch with her phone in her hands as she types quickly, a small smile complimenting her appearance.

‘Hey.’ I say to her as I approach the couch, taking a seat to the left of her.

‘Hey.’  She responds without looking up from her phone. Her smile widens as she continues to type to whomever is on the receiving end of her messages.

As much as I try to respect everyone’s privacy, I soon find my curiosity getting the better of me as I peer over to her screen and ask her who she’s texting with.

‘Oh just Leo, he’s super jealous of our new mission suits, it’s pretty funny.’ She tells me, turning her phone to allow me to read the messages between the two.

‘Wow, he is jealous.’ I chuckle, she hums in response as she turns the phone back to herself as she finishes typing a reply to him. Before locking her phone and placing it on the table in front of us.

‘Speaking of which…’ She turns her attention over to me as she continues speaking.

‘It really suits you, I like it.’ She tells me, with a bright smile on her face, causing a blush to form down the back of my neck.

‘Thanks, you look great too. I mean not that you don’t always look great, because you do, but the suit reall-’ I ramble, my hand subconsciously rubbing my neck where the blush as formed in some pointless effort to fade it.

‘Woah, hey. Chill out for a second.’ Bree chuckles, cutting of my rambling while gently placing her hand on my arm.

‘Sorry. Am I creeping you out?’ I ask, lowering my hand to my lap, my gaze following suit. I immediately register the pleasant tingling in my lower arm where her hand is resting.

I soon feel a soft hand slowly guide my head up so my eyes meet Bree’s. ‘Skylar, you never creep me out, don’t feel bad for being who you are. You’re beautiful, inside and out, never forget that.’ We stay like this for a minute, a light blush forming on both of our faces as we gaze into each other’s eyes.

I find myself once again lost in her eyes as I begin to register what she has just told me. _Wait._ _She really thinks I’m beautiful?_

After what felt like hours but was really about 30 seconds, I finally thought of a way to respond. ‘Thank you Bree. That means a lot coming from you…’

‘Well it’s true.’ She tells me, her face remaining a few inches from mine. I begin to feel a familiar a warmly feeling in the pit of stomach as we stay like this.

‘I DIDN’T CHEAT OLIVER! LEAVE ME ALONE!’ Kaz screams as he runs passed us onto the terrace, causing Bree and I’s attention to leave each other and focus on the boy running passed. Oliver soon runs after him screaming something about the game being ‘snipers only’.

The argument between the two suddenly reminds me of the main reason why I came to find Bree in the first place.

I turn my attention back to her, ‘Just so you know, I am really sorry for what happened in the park earlier, I never wanted to upset you, I guess I just get overly competitive at times.’ I tell her taking a hold of her hands with mine and resting them in my lap.

‘It’s okay Skylar, I get it.’ She glances at our joined hands and then smiles at me fondly. She removes her left hand from my grasp and slowly wraps it around my shoulders, silently resting her head on mine. We remain close to one another lost in thought.

I'm slowly figuring out how I feel, I know I care about Bree. _A lot._ But there is so much more I need to understand. I’ll figure it all out at my own pace. _There’s no need for speed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delayed update!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy and Kudos is always appreciated.  
> I loving reading all your comments and taking on board all of you ideas!  
> Elite force may have ended but I intend to fully finish this work, Thank you all for your support!  
> Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> Fanfic_Writer1208 :)


	6. I'll always follow her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode 6 of Lab Rats : Elite Force, Follow the Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a long wait. Updates will continue for this story. Thank you all very much for all of your support.
> 
> Please feel free to comment if you enjoyed or have any questions, your feedback means alot to me. Don't for get to leave a kudos if you enjoyed!

**_Bree's POV:_ **

'What are you doing!?' I exasperatedly question Perry, who is grunting to herself as she attempts to drag out the only vacant chair in the sitting area.

'My pad ain't gonna furnish itself' Perry sasses back as she finds her grip and successfully moves the pale blue chair further towards the door.

'You can't just take our stuff whenever you feel like it!' I exclaim after her as I sit up from my slouched position.  _Why does she always insist on_ ** _using_** _everyone else for her own_ ** _selfish_** _needs? She shouldn't even be allowed to be a part of our team with the way she behaves. This is so.._ ** _frustrating!_** _Why would Chase let her join us all of a sudden?!_ My hands clench the material of the sofa beneath me, forming into a fist as I stare after Perry, who appears to have chosen to ignore me.

'Hey.' Skylar's gentle tone catches my attention as she lightly bumps my shoulder with her own.

'Just let her have it Bree. It's not like any of us have ever actually sat in that thing anyway.' She reasons, her gaze also settling upon the smaller woman in front of us.

I respond to her touch almost instantly, all my anger disappearing in a second as I slouch back down.  _I guess she's not hurting anyone. Yet. I might as well try and put up with her.._

'Yeah, okay fine.' I grumble, my eyes falling to focus on the table in front of me.   
_Is someone staring at me?_ I raise them again and meet the eyes of the smaller woman who is giving me a very un-Perry like look. It's almost as if she's.. Quizzical? Intrigued? By something.  _What's her problem with me now?_

I furrow my eyebrows and open my mouth ready to make some snarky remark in response to her staring but the moment had passed. Perry has returned her attention back to the chair and there appears to be a quiet conversation which has formed between the other four members of the team.  _What just happened?_

_—————————————————————————————_

**_Skylar's POV:_ **

DING! DING! DING! DINGGGG!

My phone rings out with a series of message alerts into the silence of Bree and I's shared room. I sigh as I flick the ringer off of my phone and throw it down onto my bed.  _I seriously regret giving Perry my phone number._

I glance over to Bree's empty capsule which sits on the other side of the room. I wonder where she is, she vanished from the lounge early on while Kaz and Oliver were teasing Chase over his leadership skills.

Click.

My head swivels round to the sound of the door opening, Bree enters silently, closing the door behind her. She walks straight past me and up to my bed before falling face down onto it, the blankets beneath her cushioning her fall.

'Uuugh' her groans are muffled by the material her face is buried in.

'Bad day?' I chuckled softly, while taking a seat next to her motionless form.

Her head slowly raises from its previously fixed position in order for her to make eye contact with me.   
'Something like that.' She smiles wryly.

_This must have something to do with Perry's new involvement with the team. I know Bree has expressed on various occasions her dislike for the woman, but I was unable to sympathise with her until today._

'Perry?' I question, tilting my head slightly to the left awaiting a reply.

'Is it that obvious?' She huffs, moving her arms in an effort to raise herself into a kneeling position. She closes her eyes as she runs her hand through her brown locks, easing out any knots which had formed.

_She's so beautiful.. Wait. What? Ugh now is not the time for this Skylar, focus on helping her, you can figure this out in your own time!_

'Honestly? Yes. I mean I get that she can be.. Annoying.' I say as I quickly glance to my phone which screen is still lighting up from the series of messages pouring in.

'But she's not hurting anyone. What's so bad about her joining anyway?'

Bree's eyes fly open, her eyes locked on mine, a steely gaze filling them.  _Maybe I should've kept quiet._

'I mean, Y'know, she can't do a lot, she'll just be sitting off to the side most of the time, not really doing anything.' Bree's gaze still doesn't falter.  _Ok. Now I really should stop talking._

'That woman. Hates me. Skylar. She hates me. She goes out of her way to make my life a living hell. I've always been picked on the most by her throughout my life. Sure she picked on Adam and Chase, but I always seemed to bare the worst of it. And yes she picked on Leo, at lot, but they had a weird little frenemy thing going on, that was expected. But me. She's only ever insulted me as a person, who I am, what I do, who I like, all of it. And I'm sick of it. I want it to stop!' Bree rants, her voice breaking near the end as her steely gaze is replaced by soft tearful orbs.

_I had no idea she felt this way._

'Bree. I'm so sorry.' I whisper to her, leaning forward to wrap her into a hug. She grasps onto my arms around her as her body shakes with sobs. We stay like this for a while until her breathing calms.

I untangle myself from her grasp to look her in the eyes. Her tear filled, red, puffy and yet somehow still breathtaking, eyes.

'I'm sure Perry never meant to single you out like that. From what I've learnt after being trapped in mission command with her this afternoon, it doesn't seem like she hates you. I think she enjoys the rivalry between you all. Y'know, I would even go as far as to say that all of this is her weird, icy hearted way of saying that she cares about you guys.' I tell Bree, gently tucking a lose strand of her hair behind her ear.

'Do you really think so?' She sniffs, looking at me, her eyes shining with hope.

'I do.' I smile at her, which causes her own smile to form upon her face.

'Thank you Skylar. You're the best.' She leans over to wrap me in a hug of her own. 'Not to mention an incredible team leader.' She whispers into my ear, causing a blush to bloom across my face as she tightens the hug.

_Oh Bree. What are you doing to me._

————————————————————————-  
**_Bree's POV:_**

I give Skylar one more heart warming squeeze before letting go of the hug.

_Why do I already miss her contact? Snap of out of it Bree!_

Sending one last smile her way, I shuffle backwards off her bed and head towards the door. I pause with my hand on the handle as I turn to look at her.

'I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?' I ask her as I begin to open the door.

'No thanks, I'm alright.' She sighs as she turns her attention towards her phone screen which is still alight on the bed.

I nod, despite her no longer looking at me, and slip out of our room. I close the door gently behind me and make my way towards the kitchen.

I open the cupboard to find it completely empty. Again.  _Kaz and Oliver._ I groan into the emptiness of the room and stalk out to the terrace. There I find Kaz and Oliver in front of a tower made out of a mixture of kitchen appliances. Plates, cups, toaster, bowls.. everything. Noting how the two superhero's haven't noticed my presence yet, I clear my throat.

'Oh hey Bree.' Kaz chimes as he turns his attention from the tower to me, Oliver doing the same.

'What's crack-a-lackin?' Oliver asks, nodding his head and shoving his hands in the pockets at the back of his jeans.

'Dude.' Kaz says, making eye contact with Oliver.   
'I told you not to say that again.'

'What!' Oliver whines, removing his hands from said pockets.   
'It's not my fault that I'm cooler than y-'

'You're really not.' I interrupt, trying to bring their attention back to what's really important. Their stupidity.   
'Would the two of you stop stealing all of the things from the kitchen. I'm sick of it! And would you please give me a glass.' I chide, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at them both.

The two of them seem to shrink under my tone, causing a sense of victory to wash over me. They both hang their heads and mumble their 'Sorry''s before Kaz removes a glass from their tower and reluctantly hands it over.

'Good.' I snatch it from his grasp and swiftly turn around as I head back into the penthouse. I smirk to myself as I remove the orange juice from the fridge and fill up the glass.  _Finally._ _They actually listened for once._

I put away the carton and close the fridge before spinning on the spot and looking for the closest chair.  _I really should use my mom-like voice more often. I still can't believe it worked on them as well as it does on Adam and Chas- Uh oh._ I freeze as my eyes land on a small stumpy figure, sat on the opposite side of the table.

_Perry. What does she want now? I swear if she tries to insult me I'm gonn-_

'What? Got a problem with my face or something? Quit staring.' Perry snaps as she takes an obnoxiously loud slurp from a smoothie cup she seemed to materialise out of thin air.

I snapped out of my thoughts and brought my own drink up to my lips. Eyeing up the other woman carefully. 'What do you want?'

'Me? Oh I don't want nothing. Well definitely not from someone like you anyway.' She retorts, taking another irritatingly loud slurp from her drink.

_Right that's it._

'Perry would you jus-'. She raises her hand to silence me, something which I obeyed out of instinct rather than compliance. 'I'm proud of you.' She interrupts.

_Wait what?_ _Maybe Skylar was right after all._

'You are?' I ask bewildered, this is a new side of her, something I've never seen before.

'I am.' She states, punctuating her words by slamming her empty smoothie cup on the table. 'Now. Are you gonna just stand there or sit and hear me out?'

_This has to be a trap. She must want_ **_something_** _._ _But I might as well give her a chance._

I slowly sink into the seat to my left so I'm sat opposite her, suddenly a wave of nostalgia washes over me, it's like being back in her office at mission creek all over again. I knock myself back to reality as I signal for her to continue on.

'Manipulating others, your friends even, to get them to do what you want. Thats very cunning. Something I would do, although, being a professional, I would get much more out of it than a mere cup.' She smirks at me, motioning to the drink still in my hand.

_Of course that's what this would be about._ _I should have know better._

'Well I did learn from the best.' I humour her as I take another sip of my drink. 'Is that all this is about?' I question.

'Welllll, now that I've got you all sat down and comfortable here, I'd quite like some.. information.' She leers, leaning slightly closer towards me over the table.

_I knew this was some sort of trap_ _, and to think I almost believed she cares about me._

'About what?' I ask nonchalantly as I choose to ignore my thoughts and the facial expression of the woman opposite me while taking a gulp from my glass.

'Your feelings for Skylar.'

I freeze mid swallow, causing me to cough and splutter on my drink.  _My what? What is she talking about? Skylar's my... friend. That's all she is, right?_

I stay silent for a moment, 'What do you mean?' Perry simply leans even closer forward while dropping the volume of her voice.

 _'_ I mean, how long have you had these.. feelings, for her.' She asks. 'I noticed the way you were looking at her early in the tunnel, how you acted like she was the only one there. And then later on when I was managing to work you up, which was far too easy to do may I add, she seemed to be able to completely calm you down with a single nudge. Care to explain?' Perry asks, rather intimidatingly if I do say so.

'Err, well I.. She's my best friend and we spend a lot of time together and stuff so Y'know, I guess she just knows me well enough and that.' I ramble, not really sure on what I was saying.

_Wait why do I even have to answer her. Perry isn't in charge of me any more._

_'Mhm.' Perry responds, looking as if she's not believing a single word of what I just said._

_'_ I.. I don't have to answer you anyway. My personal life is non of your business.' I retort, jumping out of my seat and snatching my glass off the table as I head towards the staircase.

'Go ahead. Leave, don't answer me. You're just confirming what I already know.' Perry smugly waves me off over her shoulder.

_What does she know? Come to think of it, what actually are my feelings for Skylar?_

I pause at the foot of the stairs, and glance back over to Perry.  _I don't want to confirm anything that I don't know myself but what choice do I have here? I need to spend time with Skylar, I'm sure that will help me figure whatever it is Perry knows out for myself._

With that final thought I decide to continue on up the stairs and down the corridor to mine and Skylar's room. I rest my hand on the handle and take a deep breath.

_Here we go._

_————————————————————————_

**_Skylar's POV:_ **

_I wonder what's taking Bree so long, she's been down there for a while._

I'm currently sat on the end of the bed reading the series of 100 messages sent by Perry.  _Maybe I should just block her number._

The sound of the door opening fills my ears as I raise my attention to the door. Bree walks in carrying a half drunk glass of what looks like orange juice and takes a seat next to me on the bed.

'Hi.' She smiles, before proceeding to raise the glass to her lips.

'Hi.' I laugh lightly, locking my phone and putting it in the pocket of my jeans. 'You took your time.' I comment, a smile of my own forming to match hers.

 _'_ Hmm' She replies, mouth full. 'Yeah, Kaz and Oliver took the cups again.' She replies once having swallowed.

_That explains it._

_'_ Of course they did.' I giggle, watching as Bree takes another sip from the glass.  _Now that I think about it, I'm a little thirsty myself.._  
'Can I have some?' I ask, surprising myself, as I motion to the glass.

 _'_ Hmmm. I don't know. I did ask if you wanted one.' Bree jokes as she moves the glass further away from me.

'Pleaseeee.' I beg, widening my eyes and pouting ever so slightly as I reach out towards the glass.

'Ugh fine. But only because you know I can't say no to you and the adorable little face of yours.' Bree responds, handing over the glass, a slight blush appears across her face.

I beam in thanks and swiftly raise the glass to cover up the light pink blooming across my own face at her words.  _She's so sweet._

I take a sip and return the glass, but not before watching how she bites her lower lip while staring absentmindedly in thought at the wall.

On taking the glass she downs the rest of its contents before standing and placing it on top of the dresser by the door. But instead of returning back to her previous seat she turns to look at me, smiling wide.

 _'_ Are you coming?' She asks suddenly, raising a perfect brow to punctuate her question.

'Coming where?' I ask confused, slowly raising from my seated position and walking towards her.

_What's she talking about? Literally 10 seconds ago she was sat silently drinking orange juice and she's now suddenly decided we're going somewhere?_

'On an adventure.' She beams, eyes sparkling in excitement.

_A what? Where?_

Before I can ask, she's taken my hand and whisked me out the door and down the corridor.

We run out of the building and down the streets of Centium city, hands laced together while laughing and smiling to each other.  
_Right now I have no idea what we're doing or where we're going, but here in this moment I realise that doesn't matter. Because I'm with Bree, and I know that when it comes down to it, I'll always follow her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait!  
> As mentioned before, I will now be continuing to update this work. Thanks for all of your support.  
> Fanfic_Writer1208 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed it! I know I'm not a good writer but I try my best, after all this is for entertainment purposes only.  
> So feel free to comment any opinions and ideas below.  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos! Thanks -Fanfic_Writer1208 x


End file.
